


132 Prompts for 13 Reasons Why

by BCJ1997



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCJ1997/pseuds/BCJ1997
Summary: This is an amazing writing prompt list made by rfaimagining on Tumblr and decided to use it for 13 Reasons Why prompts.Send me a number and I'll write the prompt for you :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters are welcome!
> 
> I will be checking off every prompt that's already been written and requested. If there's a prompt you want that has been written already, I'm more than willing to write another version of it to fit what you would like :)

**ANGST** :

1 ) “Give me a chance.” 

2 ) “Not you again…”

3 ) “Leave me alone…”

4 ) “I don't love you anymore.”

5 ) “I lost the baby.”

6 ) “I thought you loved me.”

7 ) “I don't need you anymore.”

8 ) “We can’t keep this up forever.”

9 ) “You’re a monster.”

10 ) “I hate you.”

11 ) “Don’t leave me.”

12 ) “You’re a disappointment.”

13 ) “Don't die on me--Please.”

14 ) “I never meant to hurt you.”

15 ) “Are you upset with me?”

16 ) “I wish I’d never met you.”

17 ) “I’m going to kill you!”

18 ) “Please don't hurt me like this.”

19 ) “Thanks for nothing.”

20 ) “Don't call this number again.”

21 ) “You need to leave.”

22 ) “I thought we were family!”

23 ) “There was never an us.”

24 ) “So that's it? It’s over?”

25 ) “I fucked up.”

26 ) “I came to say goodbye.”

27 ) “He’s dead because of you.”

28 ) “About the baby...It’s yours.”

  
**LOVE** :

29) “I’m so in love with you.”

(Written)

30) “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

31 ) “Will you marry me?”

32 ) “I’m pregnant.”

33 ) “You’re special to me.”

34 ) “I’m going to keep you safe.”

35 ) “Do you trust me?”

36 ) “Can I kiss you right now?”

37 ) “You’re cute when you're angry.”

38 ) “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

39 ) “We’d make such a cute couple.”

40 ) “It’s lonely here without you.”

41 ) “I can't stand the thought of losing you.”

42 ) “Shut up and kiss me already.”

43 ) “Are you flirting with me?”

44 ) “Is that my shirt?”

45 ) “How did we get here?”

46 ) “You own my heart.”

47 ) “You’d be a great dad/mom.”

48 ) “I want to protect you.”

49 ) “What’s the matter?”

50 ) “You’re so beautiful.”

51 ) “Stop being so cute.”

52 ) “You’re teasing me again…”

53 ) “This is why I fell in love with you.”

54 ) “You’re the best!”

55 ) “They’re going to love you, don't worry!”

56 ) “Of course I remembered!”

57 ) “You’re one hell of a girl/guy.”

58 ) “Are you jealous.”

59 ) “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

60 ) “Let’s run away together.”

  
**GENERAL** :

61 ) “I’m fine.”

62) “Are you drunk?”

63 ) “Are you high?”

64 ) “We can’t go in there…”

65 ) “Well, this is just great…”

66 ) “Don’t touch me.”

67 ) “Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person.”

68 ) “I didn't do it!”

69 ) “I did it…”

70 ) “Well, that's pretty rude of you to say.”

71 ) “Get that thing away from me!”

72 ) “You owe me.”

73 ) “Why are you naked?”

74 ) “You did what?!”

75 ) “Why are you bleeding?”

76 ) “That wasn't funny.”

77 ) “This tastes horrible.”

78 ) “Are you mad at me?”

79 ) “Stop ignoring me…”

80 ) “I love that show too!”

81 ) “Let’s blow this joint.”

82 ) “Take that back!”

83 ) “Wanna go see a movie with me?”

84 ) “No way, that's so lame.”

85 ) “What are you listening to?”

86 ) “Don't fuck this up.”

87 ) “Run!”

88 ) “I haven't slept in four days…”

89 ) “Your turn to do the dishes.”

90 ) “Was I really that drunk?”

91 ) “Was I really that stoned?”

92 ) “Give me back my phone!”

93 ) “You’re an asshole.”

94 ) “Are you cold?”

95 ) “This place gives me the creeps.”

96 ) “I swear my house is haunted.”

97 ) “Did you hear that?”

98 ) “Just how stupid do you think I am?”

99 ) “Stop being such a baby.”

100 ) “Go back to bed.”

101 ) “Are you okay?”(Written) 

102 ) “I can take care of myself just fine.”

103 ) “Thanks for helping me back there.”

104 ) “Since when have we ever been friends?”

105 ) “What the hell are you wearing?”

106 ) “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.”

107 ) “There’s only one bed…”

108 ) “This isn't what it looks like...Well, maybe it is.”

109 ) “This is awkward.”

110 ) “Didn't you read the sign?”

  
**ALL THE SMUT:**

111 ) “Fuck me.”

112 ) “Stop teasing me so much…”

113 ) “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

114 ) “Okay...This is new.”

115 ) “Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”

116 ) “You’re in trouble now.”

117 ) “Bend over.”

118 ) “On your knees.”

119 ) “Take off your clothes.”

120 ) “You have no idea what you do to me.”

121 ) “If you're bored, wanna have sex?”

122 ) “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

123 ) “Can I touch you?”

124 ) “Open up.”

125 ) “No strings attached.”

126 ) “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

127 ) “Mine.”

128 ) “The night’s still young…”

129 ) “We can't do that here!”

130 ) “Behave.”

131 ) “Good girl/boy.”

132 ) “Come here.”


	2. Tony/Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first official one! I hope this is satisfying. I tried to keep the characters as in-character as possible and I hope I did them justice.

**Prompt 101: “Are you okay?”**

**Pairing: Tony/Clay**

**Warnings: Explicit language, underage drinking. The usual.**

* * *

 

  
Clay is drunk. Very drunk.

He's laying down on a bench in the park, laughing and singing to himself rather loudly. There's half a bottle of vodka that he swiped from his parents on the ground. He knows he's in deep shit when his parents get home.

He doesn't care.

It's been three months since Hannah died and things haven't gotten much easier. The pain is still very much present, reminding him of what he's lost, and the guilt he feels is still just as overwhelming as it was before.

So how the hell can everyone else move on but him?

“Oh, I know,” he answers himself with a laugh. “‘Cause I loved her and they didn't.”

“Clay?”

He knows that voice anywhere.

“Tonyyyy!” He says happily, sitting up. The movement causes the world to spin around him. His head feels heavy and he's tired, but he already tried to get up once and couldn't do it.

Tony frowns, coming around the bench to stand next to Clay. He puts a hand on his friend's shoulder and asks, “you good?”

It's the funniest thing he’s heard in a while.

“M’fine,” he slurs. Then he pauses. “No, I'm not.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I think so!” Clay reaches down and picks up the bottle, wiggling it in front of Tony’s face before taking another swig.

Tony snatches the bottle away from him.

“Hey!” Clay protests, reaching both arms out quickly to take the bottle back and nearly falling off the bench in the process.

“I think you've had enough,” his friend says gently but firmly.

Clay shakes his head, trying to clear away some of the fog. “Jus’ gimme the bottle back and go away, Tony. Wah you even doin’ here?”

The other man doesn't seem fazed. “Brad and I were driving and I saw your bike. Didn't see you, though.” There's a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Clay scoffs loudly and unattractively. “Fuck Brad.”

Tony can't help but let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, well, Brad is your ride home now, so I would be careful about what you say if I were you. I don't want him throwing you out of his car in your condition.”

“Bike.” Clay points.

“What?”

Fuck, he can't even form sentences right now. Luckily, Tony seems to know what he means.

“We’ll throw your bike in the back. There's room. But no fucking way am I letting you ride it home when you're this shitfaced.”

“Not shitfaced,” Clay grumbles. He looks up him with tired and unfocused eyes.

Tony snorts and sets the bottle down before moving to help Clay up. The boy waves him off and stumbles to his feet, holding onto the bench for support.

“I got it,” he slurs. But his head is spinning and he's having serious trouble with his legs right now. He only makes it four steps before he tumbles forward. Tony, who had been walking backwards in front of him in case something like this happened, caught him in his arms before Clay could fall on his face.

“Yeah, buddy, you got it,” he says sarcastically, one arm wrapped around him awkwardly.

Clay groans and buries his face in Tony’s shirt. His stomach is starting to churn and he's starting to regret his decision to get drunk.

“Fuck,” he moans, and feels Tony’s chest shake with silent laughter.

“That's what happens when you get wasted. I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time.”

“Fuck off.” It comes out muffled due to his face being pressed against Tony’s shirt, and his friend let's out snort of laughter again. He somehow manages to lift his head back so he can look at Tony and tell him off, but then something happens.

He's not sure what it is. Maybe it's the alcohol coursing through him, but he's suddenly noticing just how beautiful Tony is. Muscled body, strong jaw and lips that look soft. How the hell has he not noticed this before?

Tony cocks his head to the side and gives him a quizzical look, clearly trying to figure out why Clay is staring at him oddly.

“Something wrong with my face?”

 _Fuck no._ “I just...yer beautiful.” The words leave his mouth before he can stop them, but the confidence the alcohol gave him prevents him from feeling embarrassed.

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Uh, thanks, Clay.”

“No, seriously.” He breaks away from Tony, nearly falling backwards as he does so but manages to get his balance back before his friend can step in. “Yer, like...really fuckin’ pretty, dude.”

“Yeah, you've definitely had enough. Come on.” Tony braces himself under Clay’s arm, his own sliding around Clay’s waist. He's not very heavy, so it's not too difficult for Tony to help him make it to the car. It's just little stumbles here and there.

Brad gets out once he sees them and silently walks around the side of the car to open the backseat door, no questions asked. Though, looking at the state Clay’s in, questions aren't necessary.

“Thanks,” Tony nods to him, then says to Clay, “in you go, bud.” As carefully as possible, he helps Clay get in the car. The boy groans again and immediately slumps to the side, resting his head on the seat.

“Is he gonna throw up all over the car?” Brad asks, looking slightly annoyed.

Tony gives him a look. “We’ll pull over if we have to.” His boyfriend rolls his eyes but says nothing. Surprisingly, he goes over to where Clay’s bike is and grabs it before carrying it back over to the car.

“You have to move him so I can put it in.”

Tony does, and Brad doesn't say another word to him. The drive to Clay’s house is uncomfortably silent. But this always seems to happen when Brad is around Clay.

He doesn't offer a hand when Tony struggles to get the passed out teen out of the car, and stiffens when he hears Tony say, “I got you, Clay.”

_I’ve always got you, Clay._

“Are you staying with him?” Brad asks in a hard voice.

Tony sighs. He could really do without fighting with his boyfriend tonight, but he wants to stay with Clay and make sure the kid is alright, seeing as how his parents clearly aren't home.

There's another reason he wants to stay with Clay, but he can't think of that.

“I should help him up to his room,” he tells Brad. “I won't ask you to wait.” He's pretty sure it's the wrong thing to say, but Brad keeps his face composed.

“I'll wait. I'll even get his bike out of the car so you don't have to do it.”

Tony opens his mouth to answer, but at that moment, Clay doubles over and pukes.

On the side of Brad’s car.

“Shit, Clay!” Tony puts one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

“I'm good,” Clay gasps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He throws up one more time.

Tony can't bring himself to see the look on Brad’s face.

 

* * *

 

  
He likes the feel of Tony’s body against his as they make their way inside the house. Tony smells like leather and cologne. But now he's starting to slightly sober up a bit and he knows that he shouldn't be thinking about Tony this way. He knows he shouldn't look at him the way he did tonight, or call him beautiful. He shouldn't like the way Tony feels against him. He's fucking Tony.

Tony is his best friend, his confident.

Tony also has a boyfriend.

And then there's _him_ , who has never looked at another man like that and isn't even sure if it's the alcohol fucking with him or not. Clay has always seen himself as straight until tonight.

“Think you can make it up the stairs?” Tony asks him suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Clay nods, trying to resist throwing up again. “Yeah.”

“Let me know if you need to sit for a minute.”

They make it up the stairs without incident. Of course Clay trips a couple of times, but that's just his life. It's a huge relief when they make it to his bedroom, and he immediately stumbles over to his bed and drops down on it. Tony takes his shoes off for him and helps him get under the covers.

“You want some water, Clay?” He asks after.

Clay, barely conscious, shakes his head. He just wants to get some sleep.

“Stay,” he murmurs without realizing it.

Tony doesn't answer for a moment. Then he says, “always.”

When Clay is asleep, Tony waits a few minutes before he takes out his phone and starts to send a message to Brad.

 

* * *

 

  
Clay wakes up a few hours later with a splitting headache. He feels nauseous, but he doesn't think he's going to throw up again so he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

_Wait a second...where's Tony?_

Shit. He almost forgot.

His friend probably went home, but he gets himself out of bed anyway and heads out of his room. He's about to go downstairs when he hears voices.

 _“Thank you for keeping Clay company while we were gone_ ,” he hears his mother say.

“ _No problem, Mrs. Jensen_ ,” Tony says. “ _Tell Clay I said I hope he feels better."_ There's amusement in his voice that only Clay understands.

 _“I will. Goodnight, Tony_.”

“ _Night, Tony,_ ” Clay’s father says way too cheerfully, clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 _Is dad drunk?_ Clay thinks, not being able to keep the small grin of amazement off his face.

Tony doesn't seem bothered. _“Night, Mr. Jensen.”_

Clay hears the door open and close. He doesn't know what it is, but something is urging him to go after his friend. He can remember everything he's said and done tonight--for the most part. Some things are still pretty foggy. But he needs to talk to Tony about it. Apologize.

Making up his mind, he runs down the stairs.

“Clay?” His mother frowns when she sees him. “Honey, what are you doing up?”

“Hey, champ!” His father adds loudly before letting out a hiccup.

“I have to go talk to Tony real quick,” Clay says quickly before flinging open the door and running outside with only his socks on. Tony is only a few houses away, thank God. Clay doesn't know if he could handle running all the way down the street right now.

“Tony!” He calls out. The darker skinned boy turns around and stops.

“Hey, Clay,” he greets. “Up already?” He looks down. "And where are your shoes?"

Clay stops when he's in front of him. “Where are you going?”

Tony raises an eyebrow and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “I'm going home.”

“You're walking home?”

“That was the idea, yeah.”

“Tony, you live on the other side of town. Let my mom give you a ride home.”

Tony lets out a snort and nods towards Clay’s house. “I think she's got her hands full already with your dad.”

Clay rolls his eyes. “Then call a cab.”

“I'm fine, Clay. I like walking.”

“What happened to Brad?”

Tony sighs, looks down at his feet. “He left. I don't think he and I are gonna see each other anymore.”

And boy, does that make Clay feel like shit.

“I'm sorry,” he says sincerely. “Is it...is it because of me?”

Tony doesn't answer. His silence is enough of an answer for Clay.

“Shit, man, I'm sorry.” Fuck, what the hell is wrong with him? After all Tony’s done for him, and he repays him by breaking him and his boyfriend up. It may not have been intentional, but Clay knew that Brad was jealous and he still kept calling Tony for help whenever he needed it.

Why can’t he deal with things on his own?

“It's not your fault,” Tony protests, which makes Clay feel worse. “This was coming for a while. Brad’s just...he’s too jealous. I guess a part of me can't blame him, because I _have_ been spending more time with you than him. But...I don't know.” He shakes his head.

Clay isn't sure what to say to that, so he doesn't say anything. It's silent for a moment before Tony finally raises his head and looks Clay in the eyes.

“Did you mean what you said when you called me beautiful?” He asks, half-teasing and half-serious.

Clay’s heart begins to race. This is it. He can either tell the truth or lie. But what _is_ the truth? Does he honestly see his best friend that way, or is he just...confused?

Christ, Hannah’s only been dead for a few months. He's still not completely over her. He doesn't know when he’ll be. Even if he does feel something for Tony, would it be fair to do that to him?

_But what if he’s exactly what I need?_

Tony, who knows Clay better than most people.

Tony, who has never let Clay down even if it had felt like it at the time.

Tony, who has done more for him than anyone else has.

Tony, who let Clay push him in the garage without lifting a finger, and tear him down verbally multiple times because he understood what Clay was going through.

Tony, who notices how silent Clay is right now and quickly tries to backtrack.

“Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. I, uh...I’ll see you in school Monday, Clay.” He turns to walk away, but Clay grabs his arm and stops him. Tony does, but refuses to look at him.

_He thinks I'm going to reject him._

So Clay makes the first move.

He leans in, slowly and carefully until his lips are right in front of Tony’s. His friend’s eyes widen and his breaking picks up, but Clay doesn't stop. He leans in and closes the distance. It's a soft kiss, very soft. Lips barely touching, but it's still sweet.

It only lasts for six seconds before Tony kisses him back hard. Clay groans and grips Tony’s shirt in his hands, pulling him even closer. His lips part around Tony’s, whose breath is hot and ragged.

And how long has Tony been waiting for this?

How many years has he been fantasizing about this moment?

He savors every second of it, his head spinning as he wraps one arm around Clay’s waist and places his hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

All too soon, it’s over. Clay pulls back with wide eyes, which makes Tony nervous as hell for a moment.

“We should stop before one of my neighbors see,” Clay says breathlessly.

Tony wants to say _fuck them_ and continue, but he doesn't want to push this. Just because he's comfortable with the fact that he's gay doesn't mean Clay is automatically going to be comfortable with what just happened.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” he mutters with a nod.

Clay gives him a small smile and presses his forehead against Tony’s, making the man feel better immediately. He nudges Clay’s head with his own, making the taller boy chuckle.

“You can stay the night, if you want,” Clay offers. “My parents won't care.”

“Yeah. Okay,” he smiles back.

“Listen, Tony, I...I have no idea what this means. I'm brand freaking new to this, but...I know that I already let Hannah get away. I don't want to make that mistake twice.”

Tony gives him a sympathetic look and grabs one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

“So we’ll figure it out,” he says. “We’ll take it day by day. Okay?”

Clay let's out a breath of relief and nods.

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you...Are you okay?” He's not asking if he's okay now. Tony knows that.

“I will be,” he answers, squeezing Clay’s hand gently before dropping it. “I have you, don't I?”

Clay can't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face.

“Always,” he promises, leaning in to kiss Tony one last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt should be up within a few days. It always takes me at least that long to write a chapter because of work and school.


	3. Tony/Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo prompt 2!

Prompt 29: “I’m so in love with you.”

Pairing: Clay/Tony

  
“Clay. _Clay_. Wake up, babe. Come on.”

Clay wakes up with a start, gasping for breath as he bolts upright. Tony puts one hand on his chest to calm him, feeling the erratic heartbeat underneath.

“H-Hannah, she-” Clay tries to get out, but he can't even bring himself to say it.

Yes, it's a year later and sometimes he still has nightmares about her.

“It's okay,” Tony says quietly, rubbing his back. “You don't have to talk about it.”

It's not fair to Tony. Clay knows that. He loves Tony, wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. Hannah was a girl he once loved, but she's gone. Has been for a year. And while he isn't sure if he’ll ever fully be able to get over it, he's okay. He is. He can't control his dreams.

But it still feels wrong.

“I-I need…” Clay takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I need to get some water.” Without waiting for Tony to reply, he slips out of bed and practically runs out of the room.

Tony’s family is sleeping, so he tries to be as quiet as he can as he makes his way down the stairs. Unfortunately, Tony’s second oldest brother, Ronnie, was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. His eyes immediately lifted to Clay’s when the younger boy walked in.

“Can't sleep, kid?” Ronnie asks.

“Uh...I just wanted some water,” Clay says awkwardly. It was always awkward with Tony’s brothers. Mostly because Clay’s been intimidated by them ever since they threatened to gut him if he ever hurt their baby brother.

Ronnie nods to the fridge and Clay gives him a quick, nervous smile of thanks before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

_Shit...Do I go back up, or stand here like an idiot?_ He wonders.

Tony comes into the kitchen, making up his mind for him. He regards Clay carefully, but there's worry in his eyes that make Clay’s stomach churn.

“Hey, Ronnie, give us a minute,” Tony says, not taking his eyes off of Clay.

Ronnie grunts in acknowledgment and stubs out his cigarette. He starts to walk past Tony but stops and puts one hand on Tony’s shoulder.

_“¿todo bien, hermano?”_

Tony nods. “ _Sí_.”

Ronnie leaves, and Tony’s attention is brought back to Clay, who averts his eyes and focuses them on the table in front of him.

“You okay?” Tony asks, walking towards Clay slowly.

Clay glances at him. “Yeah,” he lies. “I'm good.”

Tony doesn't believe him. Not that Clay expected him to. “That was a bad one, huh?”

“Well, I mean, they’re all pretty bad…”

“You know what I mean, Clay.” Tony’s voice is gentle, understanding.

Too understanding.

Clay wonders how Tony puts up with him sometimes.

“It's the one...about me finding Hannah when she...” he confesses. There's no point in lying.

“You haven't had that one in a while.”

“I know. I know." Clay drops his face into his hands. "God, Tony, I'm sorry.”

Tony frowns and his eyebrows draw together in confusion. “Sorry for what, Clay?” He questions, pulling Clay's hands from his face. 

Clay feels embarrassing tears well up in his eyes. He doesn't want Tony to see, so he looks away and tries to blink away the wetness.

“You shouldn't have to deal with this.” His voice breaks. “I'm trying to get over it, Tony. But these fucking nightmares won't leave me alone, and I…” Clay squeezes his eyes shut as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

A strong pair of arms grabs his waist and Clay let’s his boyfriend turn him around and wrap him up in his arms. He buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck and places a small, reassuring kiss there.

_I love you. Not Hannah. Not anymore. Only you._

“I'm so in love with you,” Tony says. “You know that, right?”

Clay chokes up (much to his embarrassment), heart melting. because he doesn't deserve Tony. He knows that. Yet this perfect man still chose to be with him. To this day he’ll never understand how or why.

“I love you, too,” he pulls back and looks into Tony’s eyes. “You saved me, Tony.”

And it's true. Loving Tony had been terrifying at first. For seventeen years he had thought he was completely straight, but falling in love with his best friend proved otherwise. Then there was the thought of loving someone who wasn't Hannah...

Yes, Clay hadn't made the relationship easy at first. It was difficult when Hannah was constantly on his mind. But Tony hadn't complained, hadn't gotten fed up with him. He put up with it all, patient and understanding like Tony is, and it only made Clay fall even more in love with him.

“I'll always save you, Clay,” Tony promises, kissing his lips before pressing their foreheads together. “Always.”

Clay doesn't know when he’ll be over these nightmares. He just knows that he has Tony, hopefully always will, and that's enough for right now. They’ll keep figuring the rest out as they go along.


	4. Clay/Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has something he needs to tell Hannah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support from you guys is amazing and I can't thank you all enough <3 
> 
> Because I have so many requests, it may take me a little bit of time to get to yours. Dont worry, I won't forget about your request or leave anyone hanging :) I love writing for you all.

**Prompt 35: “Do you trust me?”**

**Pairing: Clay/Hannah**

  
**“** Do you trust me? **”**

Hannah doesn't need to think about the answer. “Yes.”

He smiles in relief. “Good.”

It's been three months since she's attempted suicide. Two long, hard months. It makes Clay sick when he thinks about it. Hannah was in pain and no one had known nor tried to help her. Not even him. It's pure luck that she's alive right now. She bled out so much that even the doctors were surprised she survived.

The first couple of months were difficult. Hannah had a lot of problems she needed to work out. Her parents forced her to go to therapy and talk to someone, and it was only last month that she felt comfortable enough to get herself back to school.

“ _I have you, right, helmet_?” She had teased, though he could see the fear in her eyes at the time.

 _You'll always have me, Hannah,_ he had almost said back. He _should_ have said it. 

Of course there were rumors and comments. Some people refused to even look her in her eyes. But it hadn't been as bad as she had clearly been expecting. Alex and Jessica reconnected with her, which made Clay happy. He can't be Hannah’s only friend.

Though, he doesn't want to be just her friend.

The feelings are there, but Hannah hadn't been ready for a relationship. She was in a bad place and Clay never pushed it, choosing to just be there for her as her friend. They’ve grown much closer because of it, but they both don't dare make the first move.

Well, until today.

Clay decided that he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut any longer. He's going to tell Hannah how he feels about her. If she's ready, great. If not, he can wait. The only thing he's scared about is her not liking him as much as he likes her.

“So...why did you ask me here?” She interrupts his thoughts, an amused but confused look on her face. They were at Rosie’s Diner. Clay had said he needed to talk to her, and meeting here had been the first thing to pop into his head. 

“I just...uh…” _shit_. He's not ready.

Hannah raises an eyebrow and leans forward with her face resting on her hands, waiting.

“You just…?”

“I, uh…” He’s fumbling over his words like an idiot. This is not how he planned on this going. “I wanted to say something. To you.”

“Okay…?” She smiles softly and picks up a fry off her plate, popping it into her mouth and swallowing before saying, “Is it so important that you couldn't tell me at school tomorrow?”

She doesn't sound annoyed or anything. Just curious.

Clay blushes and starts to twirl his straw around. “I mean, I guess, depending on how you look at it.”

“And how would I look at it, helmet?”

He could be wrong, but he swears he sees hope in her eyes. It gives him a little more confidence.

“Listen, Hannah…” He takes a deep breath, palms starting to sweat. “I...I like you. Okay? A lot. I've liked you for a long time. I know I should have said something before. I was just scared of you not liking me back.” He doesn't bother mentioning that a part of him still is. “I get it if you don't think of me that way, or if you just aren't ready for a relationship, but I figured I would...tell you.”

He's too scared to see the look on her face.

She's quiet for a moment, taking in everything he's just said. And she’d be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way. She has for a while now. But after she lost it on him at the party and tried to take her own life, she didn't think Clay would ever want to be with her again. And she couldn't blame him.

But he's here now, sitting right across from her and admitting that he still likes her, craziness and all. It's everything she's been wanting-- _hoping_ \-- to hear.

The scared look on his face is adorable, but she refrains for laughing, not wanting him to mistake it as her laughing at what he just said. She silently stands up, noticing the shaky breath he lets out when she does because he thinks she's walking out on him...and goes to his side of the booth, nudging him to scoot over so she can sit down.

He doesn't say anything, but there's the same hope in his eyes that there were in hers just a minute ago. There's also plenty of confusion on his face, but that's just Clay.

“Do you trust me, helmet?”

“What? Of course I do.”

She smiles. “ _Good_.”

And then she kisses him. It's soft and sweet, mostly due to the fact that they’re in a diner and there are people around, but they’ve already had the heavy makeout session. That kiss was based off of need and want. This kiss is different. It's between two people who like-- _love_ \--one another and want to be together.

The word love makes her heart race, but she knows it's true. She's in love with Clay Jensen.

They pull apart after a minute and look in each other’s eyes as if to say, _finally_.

“I want to be with you, too, Clay,” Hannah says, placing one hand on top of his. “And I'm ready.”

And if tears well up in Clay’s eyes because the woman he loves is alive and wants him just as much as he wants her…

Well, can you blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted it to be, but I kind of struggled with this one a little bit and I've had a shit couple of days. Sorry if it's not that great.


	5. Clay/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned on having this up yesterday but I fell asleep and woke up at 4 AM. That is my life.

**Prompt 66: “Don't touch me.”**

**Pairing: Clay/Tony**

**Warnings: Homophobic language**

 

Clay and Tony have been dating for a month when it happens.

In all honesty, Clay wasn't expecting it. People eyed them and sometimes snickered, but not _this_. And if it didn't happen the first few weeks they were dating, then he didn't think it would. People are assholes, but maybe nobody cared enough to try anything.

Wrong.

Chad, a senior who everyone tried to avoid, was giving him _that_ look when he was outside waiting for Tony. The kind of look that just screams trouble. And when he strolls over towards him, his two minions behind him, Clay knows he's fucked.

Chad gives him a grin when he stops in front of him. Clay swallows hard.

“Hey, it’s Clay, right?” Chad asks, glancing to throw a look that Clay can't see at his friend's over his shoulder. “You’re dating Tony Padilla?”

It comes out as a question, which makes Clay think that this guy might not know about him and Tony. He could lie right now and say they were just friends. But he wasn't going to do that. He _loves_ Tony, and he's not ashamed of their relationship. It doesn't matter if these guys beat his ass. The only thing that matters is Tony.

“Yeah, so?” Clay shoots back, voice slightly sharp.

Chad narrows his eyes. “No need to get your panties in a twist, Jensen. Just asking.”

“Sure,” Clay replies with a shake of his head and a scoff. He starts to turn around to walk away, but Chad grips his shoulder and stops him.

“Hey, I'm still talking to you, dude,” Chad snarls.

Clay pushes his hand off him. “No, I think we’re done, dude.”

Clay should have expected the fists that connected with his face right then, but it still managed to take him by surprise. Chad’s fists slams into his nose. Clay cried out as the the bone cracked underneath. He doubled over and clenched his eyes shut in pain. He hasn't been punched since Bryce beat him up that one time. He almost forgot how fucking unpleasant it is.

The second punch knocks him off his feet and lands on his eyes. He gets on his hands and knees, holding his nose with one hand. Blood drips down from his nose and onto his lips.

“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath.

“Look at him, on his hands and knees like a faggot,” Chad laughs. “Do you get on your knees for Padilla, too?” His goons laugh behind him.

“Fuck you,” Clay snaps. Last year he would have laid there and kept his mouth shut, but he's not the same kid he was a year ago. He's fucking done with the bullying and all these assholes who think they can do and get away with whatever they want.

“What was that?” Chad bends down and the front of Clay’s shirt.

“Don't touch me.”

“Or what, _faggot_?”

“I suggest you get your hands off my boyfriend.”

_Tony_. Clay breathes a sigh of relief as Tony comes up behind Chad and his friends, anger clear on his face.

Chad stands up and turns to look at him. “And what the fuck are you gonna do about it, midget?”

Tony takes a step forward, looking downright dangerous. “You really wanna find out?”

Chad falters for a moment, something that causes Clay to let out a snort of laughter. Chad glares at him, then nods at his friend's, who turn around and start to go after Tony.

“Leave him alone!” Clay yells. He feels a foot connect with his side and he grunts out in pain, falling flat on his stomach.

Tony can take care of himself. Clay’s seen it firsthand. But that doesn't make him any less worried. He tries to get up, to help his boyfriend, but Chad’s foot connects with his side again.

One of the asshole’s friends takes a swing at Tony, but the shorter man dodges it and throws a punch back. The kid crumples to the ground. The second guy stops as soon as he sees his friend go down and starts to back up.

_Pussy_ , Clay thinks.

“What the hell are you doing?” Chad hisses at his friend.

His friend scoffs. “Not getting my ass kicked.”

“And if you don't want the same to happen to you, I would suggest you leave.” Tony is breathing hard, dusts clenching at his sides. “I don't want to see you around my boyfriend again. Got it, asshole?”

Chad sneers and spits on the ground near Clay’s feet before grabbing his friend who was groaning in pain on the ground. Clay expects him to make one last comment, but the boy seems to be somewhat smart because he leaves with his friends with just a dirty look.

“Hey,” Tony comes over to him and bends down, cupping Clay’s cheek with one hand. “You're okay now. They won't bother you again.”

“Yeah...not so sure about that.” Clay’s voice is slightly hoarse.

“They won't,” Tony promises. “Because I'll fucking kill them if they do.” He drops his hand and helps Clay get to his feet, holding onto him tightly because Clay’s ribs hurt like a bitch and he's having trouble supporting himself.

“My hero,” he murmurs, dropping his head onto the top of Tony’s for a minute before lifting it back up and giving him a kiss.

“You could have handled them on your own.” Tony’s just trying to be nice, Clay knows that. As much as it sucks, Clay couldn't fight like his boyfriend and he knows he wouldn't have been able to take on Chad and his friends on his own.

“Yeah, right,” he scoffs. “Two hits and I was on my ass.”

“Then I'll teach you how to defend yourself.”

Clay raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really.” Tony kisses him again, more passionately. It doesn't last as long as Clay would have liked, but his heart flutters when Tony bumps his head playfully against his. “But I think we should get you to a hospital, make sure your ribs aren't broken.”

Clay groans and is about to argue, but the look on Tony’s face stops him.

“Fine,” he mutters. “I'll go to the stupid hospital. Just...don't tell my mom, please?”

“Clay, either way she's gonna ask questions when she sees you.”

Clay sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

Tony wraps an arm around his shoulder and presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Come on, mi amor. Let's make sure those ribs of yours are fine.”

Clay lets him lead him to the car, thanking God that he has someone like Tony Padilla in his life.


	6. Zach Dempsey/Female Reader

**Prompt: “Give me a chance.”**

**Pairing** : **Zach Dempsey/Female reader**

 

  
“So...Zach is staring at you again.”

You look glance to the jock table. Sure enough, Zach has his eyes focused on you. He attempts to give you a smile when you catch his eye, but you roll your eyes and look away. After what he did to Hannah, your best friend, you aren't exactly his biggest fan.

“I don't know what his deal is,” you mutter.

Hannah looks at him briefly before her eyes flickered back to yours with a cocked eyebrow.

“Isn't it obvious?” She says. “He's clearly into you.”

“Zach’s one of the most popular guys in this school,” you point out. “Trust me, even if he is into me, he’ll be onto some other girl by next week.”

Hannah shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich. “I don't know. The way he looks at you is...pretty intense.”

Your heart skips a beat and you hate yourself for it. Maybe it's just the idea of someone like Zach being into someone like you. You don't consider yourself to be very pretty like all these other girls you see in the hallways. You tend to keep to yourself when you're not with Hannah, and although you attempt to go to parties and have fun, you instead tend to find yourself looking at the clock on your phone to see how long it'll be before you can leave.

“Can we just agree that Zach Dempsey is a tool and move on?” You sigh, slouching in your seat.

It's a surprise when Hannah disagrees with you.

“I don't think he's a tool, exactly. I mean, sure, he doesn't hang out with the best crowd, but...I don't know. I think he's just lonely.”

You frown. “Is that any excuse for what he did to you?”

“No,” she shakes her head. “There's no excuse for doing that to someone. But I don't think that makes me a bad guy.”

“Whatever,” you say, sitting back up straight. “It doesn't matter. Now can we please change the subject?”

Hannah rolls her eyes playfully and starts to tell you about something embarrassing that happened to Clay at work. You try and pay attention and avoid looking over at Zach’s table, but you can't help but sneak little glances here and there. He doesn't look at you again, too involved in a conversation with his friends.

It's almost a little disappointing, though you aren't sure why. It's not like you're missing out on anything with Zach and his buddies. They can take their popularity and stupid cheerleaders and their money and kiss your ass.

Right?

Okay, maybe you're not being fair. You haven't exactly had a conversation with any of them except for Sheri and Alex. Sheri is a sweetheart. Alex is nice for the most part, too. The list he made about Hannah was a dick move, but he doesn't seem all that bad to you.

So what if it's like that with Zach?

 _Stop thinking about him!_ You scold yourself. _It's never gonna happen, so move the fuck on with your life._

The bell rings. You can't believe you're even thinking this, but you've never been so glad to go to class before.

 

* * *

 

  
You should have known luck isn't on your side.

As soon as you walk out of your class, Zach is leaning against the lockers next to the classroom, his attention completely on his phone. For a second you think you can get away without him seeing you, but as soon as you turn around to leave, he notices you and scrambles to put his phone away.

“Y/N, hey,” he greets you, actually sounding nervous. But there's no way, right? Why would Zach Dempsey be nervous talking to you?

“Hey, Zach...what's up?” You're polite, because that's just how you are.

“Not much. I, uh…” he rubs the back of his head awkwardly, trying to find the right words. “I've actually been meaning to talk to you.”

_Oh no. No no no. Don't do this._

“Okay…?” You look around, trying to find something or someone to get you out of this soon-to-be mess. You weren't good with this kind of shit. Mainly because you've never been in this situation before. You've had exactly one boyfriend when you were fifteen and that relationship only lasted a month.

He clears his throat, looking even more nervous now, and says, “Would you like to maybe go out with me sometime?”

_No. Fucking. Way._

“Uh…” Your brain scrambles to find something to say. Do you decline? Do you just give in and accept? Do you give him a _maybe_ and talk to Hannah first?

He sees your hesitation and an embarrassed look crosses his face before he averts his eyes from yours and looks down at his shoes.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that.” He gives a small laugh that held no humor. “I know we don't know each other--”

“And you kind of hurt my best friend,” you cut him off. You don't mean to say it, but the words leave your mouth before you can stop them.

Zach has the decency to at least look ashamed.

“I know what I did was fucked up,” he admits. “And I regret what happened with Hannah. But I'm not a bad guy. Okay? Just give me a chance. Let me prove it to you.”

“Why me?” You ask, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “You can have any girl at this school. I'm nothing special. You've never even talked to me before.”

“I know that--the part about us never talking,” he says quickly when your eyes start to widen in hurt. “But I would like to get to know you if you'll let me.”

You cross your arms and give him a look. “Listen, if this is just a dare from one of your friends--”

“It’s not,” he assures you. “Seriously. It wasn't on a dare with Hannah, and it's not like that now.”

He seems genuine, which makes you relax a little bit, though not completely. You're not exactly the best judge of character, and you tend to put your trust in people who should never have been given any kind of trust. And while it's not like you have trust issues because of it or anything, you're still not keen on having that happen again.

Is it worth the risk?

“I want you to apologize to Hannah,” you tell him firmly after a moment. “If you do that, I'll consider it.”

The relieved smile that spreads across his face nearly makes you smile as well.

“Deal,” he agrees.

“And _mean_ it.”

“I know you might not believe me, but I really do feel bad for what I did to Hannah. I know I should have apologized sooner. I just...I didn't know what to say.”

Despite yourself, you give him a small smile. “I can help you figure it out, if you want. You know, so you don't sound like a total idiot when you actually apologize to her.”

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah...yeah, that’s probably a good idea. You free right now?”

You hold out your arm and gesture towards down the hallway. “After you.”

The two of you start to walk down the hall in a comfortable silence. You can't help but sneak peeks at him out of the corner of your eye, and you blush like an anime school girl when he catches you looking and grins.

Maybe, just maybe, things will work out after all. 

 


	7. Tony/Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be a story all on it's own lol. I just got the idea and couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Sorry if Justin seems OOC, I tried my hardest to make him as in-character as possible, but I've never written his character before and I may have failed a little bit lol. Let me guys know what you think.

**Prompt: “Shut up and kiss me already.”**

**Pairing: Tony/Justin**

  
“Damn it, Justin, what the hell?”

Justin rolls his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend yelling at him and pushes himself up off the couch with a huff before dragging himself to the kitchen. “What did I do now?”

Tony holds up the empty jug of milk. “You used up all the milk and then stuck it back in the fridge. Again.”

“My mom called. I got distracted.”

It's been three years since high school ended and not only are he and Tony together and living in their own apartment with Clay, but Justin’s mother cleaned herself up after her boyfriend beat her nearly to death. She's been sober for a year now, and though Justin still can't forgive her for a lot of things, he's trying to have some kind of relationship with her.

“You got distracted and put an empty carton of milk back in the fridge?” Tony asks, sounding slightly annoyed. “I just went to the grocery store yesterday.”

Justin leans back against the wall and crosses his arms. “I was going to throw it out later, okay? What's the big deal?”

Clay appears in the doorway, hair disheveled and still in his pajamas. “What's going on?” His eyes flicker to the empty milk carton and he understands immediately. “Oh. So I guess cereal for breakfast is out of the question.”

“Look, if it'll make you queens happy, I'll go get the damn milk,” Justin says, frustrated.

Tony throws the carton in the recycle bag they leave on the handle of the back door. “I have to get some stuff, anyway. I'll go.”

“Why don't you both go?” Clay suggests, not wanting to deal with either man when they’re moody.

Justin shrugs. “Fine.”

Clay breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

  
Tony wants to stay annoyed with Justin over the milk travesty, because this has already happened twice and he's sick of opening the fridge and finding an empty jug of milk. But it's hard to stay annoyed when Justin shoots him the smirk that Tony loves so much. And as much as he just chewed his boyfriend out, it's nice to be able to take a ride with him, just the two of them.

It's not that he doesn't like having Clay around. In fact, it was their apartment before Justin even moved in. But sometimes he just needs some alone time with his boyfriend. They don't get it often enough.

He reaches over and laces his fingers through Justin’s and they stay like that for a while. Justin doesn't even pull back anymore, something he used to do when they first started dating and he experienced a bit of, what Tony refers to as, gay panic.

They’ve been dating for six months, been living together for two now because Justin got kicked out of his apartment, but it's still all so new to the older boy. And Tony knows that a part of Justin still can't believe that it's _him_ tracing his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand, or holding him in bed at night, or kissing him good morning. Justin is still processing the whole thing, which is fine with Tony. He knows his boyfriend will come to terms with it all eventually. He just needs a little more time. It doesn't mean Justin loves him any less.

It only takes fifteen minutes to grab the milk and some other things Tony wants before they check out. Justin nudges Tony hand out of the way when the shorter man goes to pay.

“I got it,” is all he says, then hands the cashier his debit card. He even carries the bags on the way out and sticks them in Tony’s trunk.

When he looks up, Tony is staring across the street at some kind of record store.

“You wanna check it out?” He asks, closing the trunk.

Tony nods. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

Justin doesn't reply, just throws an arm over his shoulder. They start to walk across the street towards _Rocker_ , which is a stupid name for a store, but Justin guesses it kinda makes sense.

Eighties rock music blares from the speakers when they enter, and there are rows upon rows of records, as well as an area for cassette tapes. Of course that's the area Tony heads for.

“Cassettes are all 50% off,” the slightly-bored teenager behind the counter says, not looking up from her cell phone.

“Cool. Thanks,” Tony replies politely. He looks through the cassettes for a few minutes while Justin looks around. He decided to buy an Aerosmith and Lynyrd Skynyrd tape but leaves everything else, mostly due to the fact that he has pretty much everything already.

Justin is looking at a few graphic t-shirts for sale when Tony comes over with the tapes in his hand.

“Found something?” Justin says. Their shoulders bump together as he leans over to look at the cassettes. “Aerosmith and Lynyrd Skynyrd, huh?”

“Hey, sorry it's not that heavy rap shit you people listen to nowadays,” Tony jokes.

Justin snorts and follows Tony to the register. “Sorry that some of us are with the fucking times.”

 

* * *

 

Later, when Justin has time to think about it, he decides that it all goes wrong when they stop to eat at a diner. They weren't ready to head back home just yet, but their stomachs were growling until they couldn't take it anymore.

What happens is that he's an asshole. This isn't news for anyone who knows him, but it really fucking hits him how much of an asshole he still is even after all this time. He has a boyfriend and he's still not ready to admit it to the world. It's hard for him. He's been only interested in girls until he bumped into Tony one day a year after Hannah Baker died, and started to spend more and more time with him and Clay. He still doesn't even really know how the hell it all happened. One minute they’re friends, the next he's shoving his tongue down Tony’s throat. And _likes_ it.

“Table for two?” The hostess says when they enter. She gives them a knowing smile, and it doesn't sit well with Justin.

“Yes, please,” Tony smiles back, putting a hand on Justin’s arm.

“It'll only be a minute. One of the tables is being cleared right now.” She glances between the two of them and asks, “so, how long have you two been together?”

And this is where it all goes to shit.

“We’re not together,” Justin blurts out. He shrugs Tony’s hand off his arm so fast that he isn't even aware he's doing it. A look of hurt flashes across Tony’s face. “We’re not…we’re just friends.”

Justin knows he's starting to panic, even as it's happening. He wants to take the words back as soon as they’re out of his mouth, but he isn't ready. And when you've been in a relationship for six months with another man, you probably _should_ be ready by now to admit it.

But nope. Not Justin Foley.

“Uh, okay,” the hostess says in surprise, clearly not expecting Justin’s response. “Um, your table should be ready now…”

Justin isn't even hungry anymore, but his legs follow her anyway. He sits down across from Tony when she sits them down at their booth, and pretends to be absorbed in reading the menu so he doesn't have to look at Tony in the face. To make it all worse, he flirts shamelessly with the waitress, because he doesn't need anyone else assuming things. Even if those things are true.

Tony is quiet during the meal, not looking at Justin at all. He picks at his food but doesn't eat much of it, mostly looking out the window.

Justin is ruining everything between them. He's fucking up, just like he always does.

_Like you fucking ruin everything. Like you ruined Hannah and Jess. Now you're ruining Tony, you fuck-up, you disloyal piece of shit._

When they’re done, the waitress comes over, boobs practically about to pop out of her shirt, and asks Justin if he wants dessert.

“At 11 AM?” Tony says flatly.

Justin winks back at her. “Depends on what you have on the menu, sweetheart.”

The thud is the sound of Tony slamming his glass of juice down on the table. “I'm gonna go by the car,” he says, and leaves the diner without another word.

“What's his problem?” The waitress asks.

Justin sighs and drops his head into his hands. “Me.”

 

* * *

 

The ride home is completely silent. Justin doesn't dare say a word. The guilt is practically suffocating, and it only gets worse when Tony parks the car in front of their apartment and doesn't even _look_ at Justin when he gets out of the car and grabs their bags before vanishing into the building.

Justin stands there for a moment. Then he sucks it up and heads inside.

“Hey,” Clay greets from the couch when he walks in.

Justin nods at him.

“What's up with Tony? He seemed kind of pissed off.”

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Justin walks around the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch next to Clay.

“Did something happen?” Clay pushes.

“He's just tired, Clay. Alright?”

Clay scowls. “I know Tony, Justin. He's not just tired, there's something wrong--”

Justin cuts him off, not wanting to have this conversation right now. “I don't wanna fucking talk about it.”

Clay’s mouth snaps shut.

“Fine,” he relents. “Just...don't fight, okay? You two are good for one another.”

Justin looks away and remains silent.

 

* * *

 

It doesn't seem like a good idea to sleep with Tony tonight, so he sleeps in his own room that night. A part of him stupidly hopes Tony will come in and join him, but he never does.

In the morning, he feels shitty. He gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to put on some coffee. It's usually Tony who makes the coffee, and though it's not much by any means, but Justin stupidly hopes it will break the ice between them and they can talk.

It's not that easy, and he knows it. He well and truly fucked up. _Again_.

“Have you seen Tony?” He asks Clay, who's eating eggs and reading one of his fucking nerd books.

“Yeah, he was up pretty early,” Clay says, not looking up from his book. “He said he had some things to do.”

“What things?”

“I don't know, Justin,” Clay says, getting impatient. “Why don't you ask him when he gets back? Or, better yet, tell me what the hell's going on.”

“Nothing's going on,” Justin snaps back. “Mind your fucking business.”

He and Clay haven't argued like this since high school, and it sucks. He doesn't want to fight with Clay, too.

“Fuck it,” he says. “I’ll wait outside for him.”

And he does just that. He parks himself on the apartment steps and smokes a cigarette. Tony’s car pulls up a half hour later, just when Justin is about to switch from a cigarette to a blunt.

“Oh, hey.” Tony pauses for a moment when he sees Justin, then starts to climb the steps, looking unhappy.

“Clay said you had some things to do.”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“And...I did those things.”

Justin chuckles, but there's no humor in his voice at all. His chest aches with the distance between them. All he wants to say is _, I miss you and I’m sorry._

But he doesn't.

“Yeah. Alright, Tony.”

Tony looks away. “I should…”

“Yeah, you should.” Justin doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. He feels like the world’s biggest asshole--which he most definitely is.

Tony shakes his head and goes inside, closing the door loudly behind him.

* * *

  
“Okay, seriously, what is up with you and Tony?”

“For fucks sake, Clay--nothing!” Justin says sharply.

“Right.” Clay rolls his eyes. “Look, Justin, I’m not an idiot-”

“Are you sure about that, Jensen?”

“--I can see there's something going on. You two have barely spoken in the past couple of days, even when you're in the same room.”

There's also more than just that. They haven't slept in the same bed at night, either.

“Justin?”

“Alright!” Justin says in exasperation. “Yes, we’re having--I fucked up and said the wrong thing. Now I can't even get him to look at me.”

Not that he's really even tried.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clay asks, sounding more sympathetic.

“No, Jensen, I don't.”

* * *

  
Justin barely sees Tony over the course of the next week. He half-considers confronting him about it. But he doesn't. What would be the point? He knows it's his fault Tony is acting like this, avoiding him. He only has himself to blame.

Whatever they had between them for the past six months, it's broken beyond repair. Over.

He breaks everything he touches, doesn't he?

 

* * *

 

Clay forces him out of bed.

“Tony went to the park,” he says quickly. “Get out of bed and go fix things. Now.”

Justin tries to argue, but then Clay says, “If really you love him, you'll be there.”

Well, shit, how is he supposed to argue with that?

He dresses as quickly as he can and sprints down the street towards the park. It's in walking distance, which is nice, because he doesn't have a car.

The park is small, just a couple of benches and some trees. Tony isn't hard to miss. He sitting on one of the benches across from the entrance, looking down at his hands. Justin walks towards him, and when Tony looks up and sees him, he pulls him up and wraps his arms around him.

Tony’s hands stay loose by his sides.

“Tony…” Justin says, letting go of him. “Tony, I'm so fucking sorry--so, _so_ fucking sorry. I've been a huge dick, and I know how pissed you are with me.”

“I am kind of pissed,” Tony admits. “And then I thought you were pissed at _me_.”

“I wasn't pissed at you, I was pissed at myself. I couldn't fucking handle my own mess. And then you never came to sleep with me at night, so I figured you didn't want anything to do with me. I fucked up, Tony. I know that.”

Tony is silent for a moment.

“When are you ever gonna be ready to come out?” He asks quietly.

Justin has never been sure of anything in his life.

“I'm ready,” he answers, voice strong. “I mean, I literally didn't realize until I ran all the way down here that I was ready, but I am. Seriously. I don't want to fuck this up again. Just don't hate me. Please.”

He already has to live with the fact that Jessica, someone he used to love more than anything, hates his guts and probably always will. He can't handle Tony hating him, too. 

Tony sighs and pulls him in for a hug, holding him close.

“I could never hate you, Justin. Ever. I _love_ you. But I can't be with someone who insists on introducing us to everyone as just friends.”

“I won't do it anymore,” Justin promises. “I swear, Tony, I won't. Just tell me that we can fix this.”

For the first time since things went wrong, Tony gives him a smile.

“Nothing between us is so broken that it can't be fixed.”

Justin presses a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. A smirk creeps across his face. “So...does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

So Justin does.

Then he pulls back and asks, "so, what were those things you had to do?"

Tony chuckles. "I just drove around town for hours to clear my head."

"Why didn't you just say that when I asked?" 

"Because," Tony says, "I was hurt." Before Justin can say anything else, Tony pulls him in for another long kiss, whispering "I love you" against his lips.

Justin smiles into the kiss. "Love you too, asshole." 

 


	8. Hannah/Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, so many things have come up and I also struggled with this prompt. This is pretty short and shitty, so I apologize. I was going to make it longer but someone in my family (I'm looking at you, Mom) gave me their cold so I'm not feeling too great right now.

**Prompt: “You're so beautiful.”**

**Pairing: Hannah/Jessica**

Hannah doesn't know why she doesn't stop her. She should. She's the sober one here. She should put a stop to this.

But it's hard when the girl you've had feelings for for a while now is pressing you up against your car, her arms linked around your neck. She's so close to Hannah that their lips are practically touching.

“You're so beautiful, Hannah,” Jessica sighs, and Hannah’s heart stops. “It’s kind of unfair.”

Hannah sees an opening, a chance to say something meaningful, but Jessica is drunk and she doesn't want it to happen like this. “Thanks, Jess. You are too.”

And then Jessica’s lips are on hers, not exactly sloppy and drunk like Hannah expects, which isn't a bad thing. In fact, the kiss is perfect. Hannah loses herself in it for a moment and her hands go to Jessica’s waist. There's no one around but them at the moment.

After a couple of minutes, Hannah comes to her senses and gently pushes Jessica away, despite the thrill of _finally_ kissing her...well, technically her ex-best friend.

And Jess will most likely either not remember, or regret the whole thing tomorrow.

“What?” Jessica asks. “Why did you stop?”

“Because this is a bad idea, Jess.”

“Says who?” Jessica actually pouts.

“You're drunk. We can't do this. I'm sorry, Jess, I wish we could. Maybe...if you're okay with this when you're sober--”

“I'm fine, Hannah,” Jess laughs. “I know what I'm doing.” She tries to kiss her again, but Hannah stops her.

“When you're sober,” Hannah says firmly.

“Hannah. I'm not as drunk as you think. Seriously. Have I slurred my words at all?” Jess is starting to get impatient.

“Well, no, but--”

“Have I stumbled once?”

“No--”

“I've had two drinks. I'm tipsy at most, but that's it.”

“But I don't get it, Jess!” Hannah throws her hands up. “You and I haven't talked in months. We’re not friends anymore, right? Remember the slap?” She doesn't mean to sound bitter, but it comes out that way.

A guilty look crosses Jessica’s face. “I'm really sorry about that, Hannah. I am. I was just...look, I've kind of liked you since the first time I saw you.”

“Wait, what?” Hannah blinks.

“I know, I know...I dated Alex and flirted with Justin, but I didn't actually think you felt the same way. I dated Alex because it was easier that way. And then the list happened and all these guys were all over you...and I got jealous. _Really_ jealous. But I should never have slapped you that day in Monet’s. I wish I could take it back, but I can't and I don't blame you for being angry with me, or not wanting to have anything to do with me--”

Jessica’s words are cut off by Hannah, who steps forward and brings their mouths back together. They hear someone whistle, but it's like everything else around them fades.

It never felt right kissing Alex.

She felt sick flirting with Justin at the dance a couple of weeks ago.

But it feels right kissing Hannah.

They break apart and smile at one another.

“So...um, what does this mean?” Jess asks, suddenly looking a bit nervous.

Hannah gives a one-shoulder shrug. “I think...you and I have a lot to talk about, and we should really take things slow, but...we’ll figure it out. Together.”

Jessica nods quickly. “Okay. Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Cool,” is all Hannah says and feeling lame for it.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment, which is ridiculous considering everything.

“Hannah?” Jess says finally.

“Yeah?”

Jessica reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together. “I've really missed you. I'm sorry I fucked up our friendship.”

Hannah smiles softly. “I really missed you too. And we’re here now, right? So maybe things did work out in the end.”

“I hope so.” And then Jess lets out a little laugh and nudges her. “I guess this means you have to tell Clay Jensen to get over his giant crush on you now, huh?”

Hannah rolls her eyes and opens her car door. “That is a conversation I don't even want to think about right now.”

“I think it's cute,” Jess says, walking around the other side of the car to get in. “I mean, sure, he's a little nerdy, but I would _totally_ ship you two if there wasn't anything between you and me.”

“Oh, _shut up._ ”

“Seriously! Ooh, what do you think your ship name would be? Hay? Clannah? Hannahlay Bakersen?” Jessica pretends to think about it as Hannah starts up the car.

“I hate you,” Hannah laughs. “And Hannahlay Bakersen? Really?”

“No, you don't,” Jess sings. “And it has a ring to it.”

Hannah looks over at her and their eyes meet.

“I don't know,” Hannah says. “I like Jannah better.”

Jessica can't even argue with that.

 


End file.
